


Not that kind of Holy Spirit

by Sphyzloc



Series: My Teacher/Student Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Teacher Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theater - Freeform, Theatre, little bit of plot, safe sex, straight - Freeform, surprise plot, tc - Freeform, tcc, theater teacher, theatre teacher, they don't get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphyzloc/pseuds/Sphyzloc
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but basically, it's just teacher and student smut. It's consensual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything this long and posting it anywhere. No Beta it is also my first time writing smut so sorry if its trash. This is a work of fiction and the names have been changed to protect my sanity and in case anyone I know from school finds this. Technically this is illegal I do not recommend actually chasing after your teacher. you could get them in serious trouble. Just Don't.

“I could get up on that stage and do ten times the scenes you do!”  
That is where this mess started. That line right there. Well, the current mess anyway.  
I am a junior, 11th grade, the lowly age of 16. I have a huge crush on my teacher, Mr. Plover. At the age of 26 he’s not so bad. Me being the person I am, that is being completely oblivious to everything, doesn’t realise that this was a horrible idea. At the start of the year it was nothing special. I worked with him last year on previous school productions as a crew member. This year I am in his class, horrible choice. It started with me getting up and always volunteering for improv in class. After a few weeks, he puts sign-ups for the new school play. many of my friends come up to me saying I should do it. Apparently Mr. Plover has told them that I am a good actress, my improv anyway. I get all blushing cause that means he has talked about me. I audition and get a part blah blah blah, Now back to the situation at hand.  
“I could get up on that stage and do ten times the scenes you do!”  
“Let’s see you try!” Some girl I my class just challenged Mr. Plover, at improv… HES ONLY THE DRAMA TEACHER! He calls up three other students, one of them being me. we go through some scenes, he totally tears that girl a new one, even does a few roasts to other students. At some point this scene is called to the stage.  
“Unlikely things for a pastor to say in church.” Oh. My. Gods. the other two students and I go up and do one, each one slightly raunchier. After a few seconds of everyone being back to the sides, he grabs me, pulls me by the arm to the front of the stage. I’m all giddy as to the fact he just touched me and I don’t realise what he said  
“Kneel.” He said it twice. I get down on my knees and look up at him.  
“Alright, you’ve had enough of The Holy Spirit for one day,” then he makes a gesture to unzipping his pants.  
I die. I blush so red that I covered it up with a laugh, then I couldn’t stop laughing and take my place back by the side, then promptly fall onto my back from laughing. The whole class is divided, people laughing their asses off, or cringing inside for thinking of their teacher doing that. I am blushing so hard and laughing so hard no one could probably tell I was blushing. After the class had finally calmed down after what seemed like an hour, only really being about 3 minutes, he gets on with a lecture and then it’s time to go. I have rehearsal so I don’t go anywhere with us already being in the auditorium. He comes over to me,  
“Come with me I want to talk to you about something. Also, I need something out of my classroom.”  
“Okay, do I need anything?” he turns to me looks me up and down and says,  
“No.” he looks directly into my eyes; I can see his pupils dilate. He turns on his heels and starts walking away. I stand stunned for a moment, I wonder if I’m in trouble, but that look on his face says otherwise. I run to catch up to him. He’s gotten to the hallway out of the auditorium.  
“So what did you to talk to me about?” he doesn’t answer. All I can hear is the faint chatter of student down the hall and his shoes tapping on the floor.  
I take this moment to admire him. Mr. Plover is not what I would except from a 26-year-old teacher. Tall, and I mean 6’3 kind of tall, he’s more on the heavy side, a little pudge at the belly but I think it’s cute. He has a sandy, dirty blond hair, it always looks soft and anytime I look at him I just imagine running my fingers through it. He would just be playing one of his games with his head in my lap and I can make really tiny braids all over his head, eventually undoing them of course. I come back to reality just outside of his classroom, he said something.  
“Sorry what? I wasn’t paying attention.” I run my fingers through my hair, blushing for not listening.  
“I asked if you are going to come in? I need to talk to you.” He’s standing behind his desk now, looking at me, his eyes flick down then quickly come back up to meet my eyes.  
“Oh yeah. Sorry I got lost in my head.” I tap my temple and chuckle to myself.  
“Really? What was it about?” Oh, no, Abort abort!  
“NO! I mean it was nothing, nothing of importance anyway.” I shake my head, the last part under my breath.  
“Come on, I love a good daydream, especially if it got you that distracted.” He winked. He actually winked at me. he stands up and walks in front of me. he gets so close I must tilt my head to look him in the eyes, I can smell his cologne, and something else. Something, nicer, more pleasant, something… him.  
“I’m waiting.” He gives me a sly grin, his dimple coming out more than ever.  
“It was, about you, Mr. Plover.” I did it. It was just barely a whisper, but I did it. I have just confessed to having a daydream about my teacher, to his face. Never have I blushed as much, EVER. I hold his gaze staring into his golden-brown eyes. He reaches around me putting his hand in the small of my back pulling us closer together.  
“I was going to apologize for my behaviour during our class, but now I’m starting to think that if I hadn’t been joking, you wouldn’t have minded at all.” He tilts my head up bringing his lips closer to mine. I can feel his breath on my face. He doesn’t come any closer, fear of being wrong. I show him there is nothing to fear. I meet him the rest of the way. Our lips collide, he presses out his tongue asking for permission. I happily let him through. He tastes of the school’s cheap instant coffee and something uniquely him, I’m immediately intoxicated by it. He brings his hand to my face and the other to my hip. I bring mine up to his sides and hold them behind his back. We stay in that spot for a small while, the heat slowly starting to build. I pull away first with the need for air.  
“This is not at all what was expecting from today.” I say with a dazed smile. He chuckles.  
“I’m not complaining. I’m also perfectly happy with where things are going to.” He winks again, kissing me harder than before. He starts to push me to the door. As soon as my back touches it he puts it on lock. I put my hands on the back of his neck, jumping slightly so I can bring my legs around his waist. He presses me up against the door, I can feel his erection through his pants. He stops making out with me to move his mouth to my jawline, up to my ear then down across my neck to my collar bone. He nips at my skin where my neck meets shoulder. He continues the bites leaving marks here. I let out small moans and gasps. From where I am only able to lightly tug at his hair, it’s just as soft as I thought. He comes back to my lips and kisses me roughly, our teeth clashing. I’m soaking wet by now. He pulls me away from the wall, placing his hands on my butt for support. He brings me over to his desk. He uses one hand to hold me up and to move all his papers to his other desk. My fingers still tangled in his hair as he pulls away from me setting me down on his now empty desk. I give him another kiss, this time pulling harder on his hair. That earns me a beautiful moan from him. I come back again to look him in the eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? We could get into trouble.” He looks at me out of breath, his iris almost completely hidden by his pupil.  
“I have been waiting to do this for a long time now I am not backing down now.” I kiss him, dragging my hand up his thigh to the very prominent bulge in his pants. I palm him through his slacks getting another moan out of him. He looms over me with a hungry look in his eyes.  
“You are wearing to many layers for being in this classroom right now.” He brings his hands to the hem of my shirt and starts to pull it up over my head, only breaking our heated kiss when it needs to come off. I’m there bare chested in front of him.  
“No bra?” he looks very surprised.  
“Never that comfortable, not to mention that this just got easier for you.” I was my turn to wink. I brought my hands up to his dress shirt and started on the buttons, he got to the one on my pants. I’m more than half way done with his shirt when I feel his fingers at my centre. He runs one on the outside of my underwear and I moan, he silences it with a kiss. I stop his hand then get to work on his buttons.  
“You, Sir. Are now wearing to much clothing and I think I should take of that first, before any real fun should begin.” I get the rest of his buttons and toss his shirt to join mine on a random chair in the classroom. I start on his pants and he gets back to mine.  
“I think it’s reasonable enough for you to call me Blake now.” He starts to pull my pants off. I lift my bum off the table so he can slide them off my legs. He takes a second to giggle at my grey and blue lace, cat underwear. He soon moves past it and starts to slide them off too.  
“Okay I guess I deserve to call you by your first name now, Blaaake!” I moan out his name to see his head between my thighs, giving long sweeps of his tongue and flicking the bud with the tip of it.  
“Homygodpleasedontstopthatfeelssogood!” he chuckles and pulls way, licking his lips. He looks at me grinning ear to ear. I give him a bitch face for stopping. I get up off the table and push him into his desk chair. I pull his pants and his underwear off in a quick motion.  
“Is this what you meant by Having enough of The Holy Spirit?” I get down on my knees and start to take him into my mouth. I wrap my hand around the base taking as much of him a I can without gagging. On my way, back up I press my tongue to the underside of his dick feeling the warm and smooth skin. When I get to the tip I swirl around the head putting around the head putting the tip of my tongue over the slit. It faintly tastes like salt. I come off to look at him. He is totally wreaked. His hair is crazy and he has a sheen of sweat over his body. His breathing is ragged, his voice hoarse.  
“Where did you learn that and why did you stop?” I kiss him, retreating quickly to sit in his lap.  
“You stopped when I said don’t so I just had to return the favour, and because I wanted to do this.” I grind against his cock causing both of us to moan in satisfaction.  
“Yep I’m okay with that now!” his voice went into a much higher pitch nodding his head and grinding back onto me. I bring my hands back to his hair tugging on sections getting more moans and gasps giving me the perfect opportunity to start another heavy make out scene.  
“Okay hang on let me grab something.” He pulls me up off his lap and get up to go to his jacket.  
“What now!?” I look at his figure irritated, I just want to be close to him, share his space. He turns back to me holding a foil packet and smiles.  
“This my darling is what I was looking for.”  
“Oh…” he runs back over to me. I quickly shove him back into his seat taking the condom from him. I carefully tear it open and roll it onto him, then straddle his lap in the seat.  
“Are you ready?” He positions me over his throbbing cock then looking to my eyes for any hesitation.  
“Yes.” With that one word, I start to descend onto him. I must go slow it having been a while since I’ve done anything at all. He goes in smoothly with only minimal pain. Once fully seated in his lap I start to adjust to his size. Once okay I start to lift myself with my legs, almost coming completely off then falling back down on top of him. We both let out a rather loud moan. I come back up again and on my down I bite onto his shoulder moaning his name at the same time. As I continue the movement I suck harder on the spot hoping to leave a mark that people can see for a few days. Blake rest his head on your shoulder murmuring how great I am, how lucky he is to have found me, how amazing I am, and various other sweet nothings. I star to get tired and slow down.  
“I was waiting for you to get tired, I can let you do all the work” he smiles eyes flicking to your breast then looking back up. He lifts me and sets me down onto my back without coming out. He slowly thrust in and out of me brining his hand to my left breast, kneading it. Suddenly he brings his head down taking the right nipple into his mouth sucking on it. He switches over to the other side giving both the same treatment. Meanwhile I have become a blubbering mess.  
“ohfuckohfuckohfuck” the only coherent thing coming out of my mouth. Feeling my climax coming closer I start to gasp erratically. Pulling my legs up and wrapping them around his hips for a better angle.  
“Oh my gods, Blaaake. I’m so close-so close-so close! Oh, my gods! Blaaake!” My orgasm rip’s though my body causing my head to spin, I feel like I’m on cloud nine. I can feel Blake’s thrust becoming more unstable. He starts to moan my name and quickening his pace. When he comes, my name is the last thing from his lips before he pulls out and collapses onto me. His size more as a comfortable weight rather than unbearable pressure. After a while we two recover from the high. Blake gets up and tosses the condom, I sit up.  
“well then, I’m not sure what to do now.” He looks down at his hands.  
“Well it is only 4:30 and rehearsal doesn’t get out until 5:30 so we could get dressed and show up for practice, you being the director and all.” I grab his hand and hold it next to me. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, they turn slightly red.  
“You really want to go back in there? After getting fucked on a desk by your teacher?” He looks over to you and can only laugh.  
“Well not really, but I did say I would always show up to practice. More of a promise to the stage manager than you sorry. Not to mention she’s my ride home.” I say looking slight of guilt. I shrug my shoulders and start to pull my clothes back on. I hand Blake his pants he takes them and starts to get dressed as well. When we are, both dressed, and looking semi-presentable, he stops me from leaving right then.  
“Wait! What if I give you a ride home?” he grabs my arm before I walk away. “So you don’t have to get a ride home from anyone else.”  
“As great as that sounds, is that allowed for teachers to give student rides home?”  
“No law or anything. People say its frowned upon but I also haven’t been able to see you as a student so I don’t really think of it that way.” He looks away from me, unable to look at me.  
“Okay, on one condition.” I holdup one finger making him look at me.  
“Anything please. I just want to spend time with you.” Never have I seen someone look cuter in my life.  
“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I want something real with you. I want us to go out and watch movies and go have fun, doing stupid cute couple things. Even if we have to go a few towns over to avoid people we know. I am not for staying away from you. We could even just hang out at your house for all I care.” I get slightly angry at the end. Not at Blake but at the fact that you would have to hide your relationship.  
“Okay,” he smiles at me, able to see that cute dimple again. “those are terms I’m willing to deal with just to be with you.” He blushes and looks to the ground. I walk over to him. Touching his chin and brining his head to my eye level. Leaning up onto my tip toes I give him a light peck on the lips and smile.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He leans back down for a more passionate kiss but ends it quickly. “I guess it’s time to get back to rehearsal.”  
“Yep!” I squeeze his hand one more time before going out into the hallway and leaving first. On the walk, there he catches up with me. We have pleasant conversation about family and yes even the weather. We get back to the auditorium and I get to the stage. Mr. Plover Gets into the booth a few minutes later. A cheer rises from the cast that’s there from wondering where he was. Of course, they stared without us. I get on stage and one of my friends point to my neck.  
“SHES GOT A BUNCH OF HICKEY!” I go bright red, I’m not sure how but I forgot about the several bites on my neck. I look up to the booth to see him looking at me with a stupid grin on his face, his collar buttoned to the top.  
Rehearsal is over with; I tell the Stage manager that I will not be needing ride home. Everyone leaves and its only me and Mr. Plover-Blake here. He Walks down to me with his stuff in hand and offers his other one. I shoulder my supplies, take his hand and we leave the school together. We get in his car and he turns to me and says.  
“So… Back to my place now?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this story please tell me in the comments. I don't write much I'm more of a painter but hey I'm trying something new!


End file.
